This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceivers may be compact, hot-pluggable transceivers used for telecommunications, data communications applications, etc. A SFP transceiver may interface a network device motherboard (e.g., for a switch, router, media converter, etc.) to a fiber optic or copper networking cable. SFP transceivers may support communications standards including SONET, gigabit Ethernet, Fibre Channel, etc. As used herein, small form-factor pluggable (SFP) also include other small-form factor pluggables, such as SFP+, quad small form-factor pluggable (QSFP), QSFP+, etc.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.